Love Requires Sacrifice
by Bennyweirlover17
Summary: When Jesse Tries To Take Over Washington DC By Sending The City Into Ruins & Chaos Ethan & Benny Come Together To Try & Stop Him Will They Succeed Or Not?


it was currently sunset outside of Washington DC and Jesse was causing chaos in the city as he had everything from bombs that were blowing stuff up in explosions to his own drones of robots that were rampaging through buildings.

millions of people started screaming and running in panic from the danger he was causing.

AHH YES IVE FINALLY WON NO ONE CAN STAND IN MY WAY! Jesse shouted out for all to hear.

NOT SO FAST JESSE ME AND E ARE HERE TO STOP YOU! Benny said with determination walking into the street where the vampire was standing.

YES THAT'S RIGHT YOUR NOT TAKING OVER THIS PLACE! Ethan said agreeing with his boyfriend.

oh yeah? well come and get me Jesse said tauntingly with a smirk.

Ethan stood his ground and was getting ready to attack the evil vampire when Benny held him back.

I don't want you to get hurt Ethan let me do this Benny explained.

no your not doing this alone Benny we're a team we're in this together Ethan replied.

of course i know that i do but i gotta do this alone E im sorry ok i love you Benny said truthfully as he kissed Ethan on the cheek before leaving to join Jesse in battle.

well ok just be careful B and don't worry i believe in you more then anyone or anything Ethan said to himself as he watched his boyfriend go.

meanwhile

Benny and Jesse were in a intense showdown and fight on top of a rocky unstable high building ledge with Benny firing spells and Jesse using his vampire speed to dodge the spellmaster's attack's.

FACE IT WEIR YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME IM UNSTOPPABLE! Jesse said evilly using his drones to shoot at Benny with the lasers.

Benny looked down below as the rocky ground crumbled and gave away slightly beneath his feet.

Benny gasped in fear as he looked down from the high ledge but remembered about a gadget he made to hack into things.

at that moment he pulled the gadget out of his pocket that was a watch and then linked the shutdown activity to the drones Jesse noticed this and growled under his breath as he used his gadget of rocket boots to blast away.

suddenly Ethan came running up to them as he stood on the ledge.

unknown to them the ledge began to break away from all the weight.

HOLD ON BENNY IM COMING TO HELP YOU! Ethan shouted grabbing onto a nearby ledge as he grabbed Benny's leg tightly and stopped him from moving by keeping him in place.

ETHAN IVE GOT A GADGET TO STOP THE DRONES AND ITS AlMOST DONE DOWNLOADING SO DON'T LET GO PLEASE DON'T LET GO Benny pleaded desperately.

DON'T WORRY I WON'T B Ethan promised him as he started gripping more tightly onto the ledge but unfortunately it gave away making Ethan lose his grip on Benny's leg.

AHHHHHHH! Benny screamed as he and Jesse sky rocketed up high into the clouds.

BENNY! Ethan screamed in fear as he watched his boyfriend go up into the sky.

Benny... Ethan whispered fearfully to himself.

meanwhile

as Benny and Jesse were going up higher and higher in the air Benny was staring at his watch waiting for the countdown to be complete when it beeped letting him know it was done Benny smiled to himself and let out a laugh.

suddenly he was yanked up by Jesse and was now looking at his enemy up close.

if you shoot down the drones you'll kill us both Jesse confirmed.

i know and im okay with that Benny replied as he let go of Jesse and shot a blast of magic at him Jesse's eyes widened in shock as he began to disappear into dust and ashes and began screaming in pain as it happened.

in that moment everything began to happen in slow motion dramatically as the spellmaster hit the button on his watch the drones began to shut down and started falling down to the ground below Benny smiled closing his eyes and accepting his fate as he started to free fall quickly and rapidly back down to earth.

as he did Benny began to remember his memories with a certain seer his voice echoing in his mind.

**Flashbacks:**

you can do it magic man Ethan said putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

BENNY? BENNY? BENNY? CAN YOU HEAR ME? BENNY?! Ethan said worryingly over the school speakers.

Ethan? why are you shouting inside my brain what's going on? Benny asked.

you tell me didn't you do this? Ethan asked.

Me?! oh sure blame me Benny replied feeling frustrated.

look we're both stuck in different universes but for some reason when i hold your gym shorts i can talk to you Ethan explained.

your talking into my gym shorts worst cell phone ever Benny replied.

yeah why the gym shorts what's so great about them? Ethan asked.

nothing i HATE gym more then anything Benny replied.

that must be it it's an emotional connection hang on im gonna try something ok Ethan told him reassuringly.

**End Of Flashbacks:**

Benny started moving his arms and legs rapidly to try and stop from free falling but he felt weightless as the gravity just continued pulling him further down to the ground below.

Benny then began taking deep breaths as he was beginning to lose oxygen when suddenly to his relief his boyfriend appeared in his vision flying a jet pack.

I GOT YOU BENNY! Ethan shouted reassuringly as he grabbed onto Benny's jacket tightly with his hands and began pulling him upward to stop the momentum.

Ethan... Benny said breathlessly in shock.

yeah it's me don't worry i gotcha Ethan replied softly as he began flying them to safety but since Ethan was too busy looking at his boyfriend and being overjoyed about the fact he wasn't dead he looked over and noticed that he wasn't watching where he was flying and crashed Benny and himself into a rock wall and they both landed hard onto the grass motionless and unmoving as their eyes closed.

Ethan opened his eyes slowly grunting from the pain but overall he felt ok then he began feeling worried as he looked over to the side of him and saw that Benny was still knocked out so he nudged him with his hand.

Benny? Benny? Ethan asked concernedly luckily Benny opened his eyes and took a breath as the seer sighed in relief.

is this what internal bleeding feels like? Benny asked jokingly still feeling exhausted and out of breath.

yep Ethan replied as he laughed and smiled at his boyfriend then he leaned over and gave him a hug.

don't you ever do that again B i thought i lost you Ethan confessed.

E listen I'll always sacrifice my life for you because i would do it to keep you safe but I'll still always have your back so don't worry you won't lose me i promise Benny replied.

Ethan laughed again as he quickly pulled his boyfriend into a kiss Benny was taken back by it a little bit but he couldn't really blame Ethan since he just got involved in a near death experience today and if that would have happened to Ethan he would've done the same.

come on B since we saved the world from Jesse let's go home Ethan said taking his hand in Benny's.

i agree but how we don't have a car Benny said feeling confused.

don't worry Benny i got that covered Ethan said smirking as a helicopter appeared with Sarah in the front seat as she was flying it.

hey boys you need a lift? Sarah asked.

yes we sure do Ethan and Benny said in unison as they both got into the backseat then they both rested into each other as they stared out the window looking at the beautiful sunset view.


End file.
